Kaeli
Kaeli, also known as Karen, is one of Benjamin's allies from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. She wields axes, and hails from the town of Foresta. She has a deep connection to nature caring for the trees in the nearby Level Forest. Profile Appearance Kaeli wears a floor-length green dress with capped sleeves and white trim at the hem, and a golden belt. Her bright red hair is waist-length and worn loose, with a golden tiara set with a red gem, and she has green eyes. Personality Kaeli is a kind, caring girl who loves the forest. She is concerned with the condition of the trees around her hometown of Foresta, and joins Benjamin when he shows her a withered branch. She is determined; even though the Minotaur poisons her she fights alongside Benjamin to defeat it. Later, she takes care of her injured father and orders him to rest and looks after Norma when she and Benjamin rescue the girl from Pazuzu's Tower. Story After Benjamin is given a Withered Branch to show her, Kaeli becomes distressed over the state of the Level Forest, and against her mother's wishes, sets out with him to help remedy the situation. Upon discovering the cause of the dying trees, an "evil tree," the tree upon being cut down reveals itself to be the Minotaur who poisons her with noxious gas, as it did to the trees. Kaeli fights off the poison long enough to fight alongside Benjamin to put an end to the Minotaur. Benjamin saves her by recovering an elixir from Tristam after a raid on the Bone Dungeon, to which she gives her axe to further help him. When she is healed, Kaeli wishes to go to Aquaria to gather information about her father, Captain Mac, but as she is still recovering, Benjamin goes in her place. Much later, Benjamin is delayed in his quest to Windia by a Giant Tree in the middle of Alive Forest. He returns to Aquaria and recruits Kaeli to help him heal the tree and progress. Kaeli continues to accompany Benjamin up to and including the fight with Pazuzu. When Captain Mac's ship is accessible, she gives Benjamin the Captain's Cap to give to her father, and takes him to Windia to rest after the ship is cleared out of monsters. Gameplay Kaeli's wields axes, effective against tree-type, crab-type, turtle-type, and worm-type monsters. She first joins Benjamin with the Axe, but it is given to him after the battle against the Minotaur. Later she rejoins the party wielding the most powerful axe in the game, the Giant's Axe. Her armor, the Replica Armor provides protection from Water and Petrify while the Magic Ring provides protection from Silence. Stats The following is Kaeli's raw stats before weapon and armor modification. Gallery kaeli1.jpg|European artwork. kaeli2.jpg|European artwork. ffmq_benji_kaeli.jpg| kaeli_tristam.jpg|Japanese artwork. Ffmq earth.jpg|Earth's Crystal Chapter. Benjamin holds a poisoned Kaeli.jpg|Benjamin holding a poisoned Kaeli. Ffmq kaeli axe.jpg|Artwork of Kaeli with the Axe. Etymology Karen is a shortened version of "Catherine", and was especially popular as a name in the Anglosphere in the 19th and 20th centuries, particularly in America in the mid-20th. The etymology of "Kaeli" is unclear; it may be derived from "Cary" or "Kary", which is another diminutive form of Catherine. An alternative name may come from the actual literal name of Kaylee. Anglicized version of the Gaelic céilidh, a type of social dance or party in Scotland. References de:Kalia Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Category:Guest characters